Detrás del muro
by MarHamilton
Summary: Marinette y Adrien, la historia de nunca acabar, pero... Sus perspectivas cambian por completo debido a una fiesta de cumpleaños, donde descubren lo que hay... "Detrás del muro" ¿será lo que ellos esperan?
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Una fiesta?

Ladybug -¿Qué tienes?

Chat Noir - Tus ojos de mar no me dejan pensar... Mi lady

Ladybug - Chat no es tiempo para...

Chat Noir -Shh... Déjame terminar... Yo

? -¡¡¡Marinette!!! ¡¡¡Marinette!!!

Marinette - ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Tikki - ¡Marinette! Llegarás tarde de nuevo.

Marinette - ¡Oh no! Debo darme prisa, gracias Tikki.

Narra Marinette

Corrí hacia el colegio, aún me daba tiempo de llegar, podía hacerlo, llegué con la respiración agitada y entré al salón de clases, por suerte la profesora aún no llegaba.

Tomé asiento junto a Alya.

Alya - Vaya, parece que alguien se ha quedado dormida de nuevo

Marinette -... Lo siento, no tuve una buena noche

Alya - ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Te sientes bien?

Marinette - sí claro - dije tratando de simular una sonrisa - fue sólo una pesadilla

Alya - Menos mal

En ese momento entró Adrien, parecía que también se le había hecho un poco tarde, algo bastante inusual. Llegó, al parecer muy feliz. Comenzó a hablar con Nino.

Nino - Llegas tarde

Adrien - Aún no llega la profesora, así que no tiene importancia

Nino - ¿Te pasa algo amigo? Te veo un poco... Distinto

Adrien - No es nada, sólo un sueño

Nino - ¿sí? Y ¿qué ocurría en el?

Adrien - (perdido entre las nubes, suspirando) espero que algún día...

Nino - Parece que alguien está enamorado (sonriendo)

Chloe, al ver a Adrien, corrió y se recargó sobre el pupitre

-Hola Adrien- su voz chillona me irritaba los tímpanos

Adrien no le hizo el menor caso, parecía que estaba soñando despierto, Chloe insistió

-¡¡Quiero invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!!

-¿Fiesta? - dijo Adrien regresando de su sueño

-¡Si!, será una fiesta de etiqueta, así que no olvides tu traje, espero verte

-claro- dijo algo decepcionado

\- ¡Ah! ¡Y por cierto también invitaré a Ladybug! Seguro que asiste, me siento tan emocionada

En ese momento mi rostro palideció... Acaso, ¿¡dijo Ladybug!?


	2. Capítulo 2: Mirada profunda

Narra Marinette

Adrien - ¿irá ladybug?- dijo saliendo de su sueño en un instante.

Chloe - por supuesto- dijo, sonriente y presumida, como siempre.

Adrien tomó la invitación, parecía muy interesado en asistir, un sello dorado cerraba la tarjeta.

Chloe desvió la mirada levemente, vio a Nino, puso un gesto de desagrado y respiró profundamente

\- ¡Ustedes también están invitados!

Exclamó en voz alta refiriéndose al grupo tratando de sonreír pero su sonrisa era más falsa que las mentiras de volpina, y entregó a Sabrina un paquete de tarjetas con un sello azul antes de regresar a su asiento al ver que llegó la profesora.

Chloe - repartelas al grupo por favor

Sabrina - si, claro

*Y la clase transcurrió como de costumbre... *

Una vez que terminó la clase, todos comenzaron a murmurar, la fiesta sería en dos días, domingo, y como era de esperarse la fiesta de Chloe se convirtió en el tema de conversación ...

Nino- ¿Irás Adrien?

Adrien - ¡por supuesto!... Nino, tú ¿no me dejarás solo verdad?

Nino- claro que no amigo- dijo chocando su puño contra su hombro, ambos sonrieron, se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe, hace que me olvide de todas mis pesadillas, mi mirada se perdía en sus ojos esmeralda cuando Nino volteó a hablar con Alya.

Nino -y tú... ¿Irás?

Alya - Amm... No lo sé - dijo dudosa - no tengo nada que hacer en una fiesta con Chloe

Nino- sí tienes que hacer

Alya-¿si? ¿Qué? - dijo con voz "coqueta"

Nino- Estar a mi lado- dijo suavemente lo que hizo que las mejillas de Alya se tornaran levemente de color rojo, parece que sobro en esta situación, por lo menos su amor sí es correspondido.

Me levanté suavemente de mi asiento para dejarlos solos cuando...

Adrien- ¿y tú... asistirás Marinette?

Marinette - amm... Ammmm, yo...yo..-

Adrien- ¿si?

¿por qué estoy tartamudeando de nuevo? Sólo debo responder una pregunta.

Marinette - Temo que no... E... Estaré ocupada...

Adrien - Oh... - dijo mientras miraba al suelo - bueno- levantó la mirada, la sostuvo, sus pupilas estaban directamente sobre las mías, me hacía sentir nerviosa

Narra Adrien

Sus ojos... Azules, ¿cómo...?...

No, no es posible, pienso tanto en ladybug que incluso veo su hermosa mirada en otras personas.

Narra Marinette

Aparté la mirada y él esbozó una sonrisa

Adrien-supongo que será en otra ocasión

Marinette - si... En otra ocasión, bueno, se hace tarde, debo irme

Adrien - nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose con la mano derecha

Marinette -¡Ya regresé!

Sabine (madre de Marinette) - Me alegra que hayas vuelto hija

Marinette- en un momento bajaré a ayudarte con la panadería- dice sonriendo

Sabine - Gracias

Subí las escaleras pensando en aquella mirada profunda, en sus ojos, su sonrisa.

Me abalancé sobre la cama, el rostro hacia abajo, debo decirle lo que siento, no podré seguir ocultándolo por mucho tiempo. Mientras pensaba, Tikki salió de mi bolso.

Tikki- ¿Entonces no irás? Creí que querrías estar con Adrien

Marinette - Claro que quiero estar con él Tikki, sólo que, Chloe me odia

Tikki- Chloe odia a Marinette, pero no a Ladybug

Marinette - ¡Tikki! Tú... ¿Podrías...?

Tikki - Claro, tú irás a esa fiesta.

Marinette - ¡Muchas gracias Tikki!


	3. Capítulo 3: Fiesta para dos

Narra Marinette

Entusiasmada bajé a la panadería, mi madre tenía el televisor encendido en las noticias, de repente escuché algo que me hizo dejar de acomodar las charolas con el pan recién horneado...

En la pantalla estaba el alcalde de París junto con Chloé ... El alcalde Bourgeois hablaba al micrófono.

-...solicitamos la presencia de los superhéroes de París Ladybug y Chat Noir para un asunto social importante aquí en nuestro hotel, esperamos su grata presencia y colaboración... -

Supongo que nos hará la invitación a la fiesta de Chloé... ¡Debo estar presente en esa fiesta!

Marinette -Ammm... Mamá

Sabine- si dime

Marinette - ¿puedo salir un rato? Es que Alya quiere que la acompañe a ver a Ladybug al hotel Le Grand París

Sabine- ¿y la tarea?

Marinette- no es mucha, y mañana no hay clases, ¿puedo ir? ¿Por favooooor? - dije con un tono de voz ligeramente más agudo... - Realmente quiero ir

Sabine- Esta bien... Pero no llegues tarde, debes terminar tus deberes.

Marinette - claro mamá, eres la mejor madre del mundo - dije dándole un beso en la mejilla - regresaré pronto sólo iré por unas cosas- dije corriendo a mi habitación para transformarme

Marinette - es hora Tikki ¡Transformación!

Narra Adrien

Adrien-¿y ahora que se supone que debo hacer Plagg?

Plagg - Ir a la reunión, por supuesto

Adrien - ¿pero que le debo decir a Chloé?... No podré estar como Chat Noir y Adrien al mismo tiempo...

Plagg - es muy sencillo, solo debes decir que no podrás ir, de todas formas le dijiste a Nino que irías como Adrien

Suspiré...

Adrien - pero... Yo quería estar con Ladybug

Plagg - seguro que ella si irá, y tú puedes acercarte a ella como Adrien - dijo con un tono de voz seductor que hizo que me sonrojara...imaginando a mi lady y a mi, bajo el cielo estrellado

Adrien - (sonríe) a veces dices tantas tonterías pero supongo que esta vez tienes razón... Termina tu camembert, iremos a Le Grand París .

Plagg se terminó su queso, todo estaba decidido

-¡Transformación!

*En Le Grand París*

Narra Marinette

Llegué a tiempo. Suspiré, apenas bajé de un edificio y ya tenía a Chloé sobre mí y a un montón de reporteros haciendo mil preguntas.

Chloé -¡sabía que vendrías!

Mantén la calma, mantén la calma, eran las tres palabras que daban vuelta a mi cabeza

Ladybug - ¿como negarme a tan gentil invitación?

Chat Noir - Parece que llego a tiempo

Ladybug - Tarde como siempre gatito

Chat Noir - sólo me daba retoques para que apreciaras mi belleza mi lady

Ladybug - claro, seguro andabas conquistando a una damisela en peligro

Chat Noir - no tengo la intención de conquistar a nadie que no seas tú- hizo una reverencia, tomo mi mano y la besó...

Pero... ¿Por qué me sonrojo? Sólo debe estar bromeando... Como siempre lo hace...

Chloé- ejem ejem... - dijo aclarándose la garganta - ¿pasamos?

Ladybug - claro- dije apartando mi mano de Chat Noir e intentando desviar mis pensamientos de ese sueño que tuve antes de ir al colegio.

Nos abrimos paso entre los reporteros, entramos al hotel, una vez en la suite vimos al alcalde Bourgeois sentado en una mini-sala de la suite.

André Bourgeois - Buenas tardes, me alegra mucho su presencia

Ladybug- al contrario, gracias por la invitación

Chat Noir - ¿a que debemos la solicitud de nuestra presencia?

André Bourgeois - lo que pasa es que... - se acercó a Chloé y la rodeó con el brazo - El domingo es cumpleaños de mi hija y sería un honor que asistieran - nos dijo entregándonos un par de tarjetas con sello dorado... ¿Dorado?, la que nos había dado Chloé en clase, excepto la de Adrien eran azules, ¿Por qué eran distintas?

André Bourgeois - son pases especiales, habrá una pequeña entrada junto a la principal para ustedes

Chloé emocionada preguntó

-¿si irán cierto?

Ladybug - por supuesto - dije sonriendo - no faltaría por nada en el mundo ¿y tú Chat?

Chat Noir - Tengo un compromiso ese día... Pero deseo que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños - dijo estrechando su mano hacia Chloé

Chloé - Muchas gracias, quédate con la invitación, por si cambias de opinión

Chat Noir - gracias

Ladybug - bueno, yo debo irme

Chat Noir - yo también

Chloé- una cosa más

Ladybug/ Chat Noir - ¿si?

Chloé- es una fiesta de etiqueta, no olviden sus trajes- guiñó el ojo y... Por primera vez pude ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

Ladybug - lo recordaremos, muchas gracias

André Bourgeois - gracias por venir, hasta pronto.

Me destransformé antes de llegar a casa, al parecer mi madre salió a entregar un pedido, por lo que pude hablar con Tikki con tranquilidad.

Marinette - Me siento tan emocionada

Tikki- tienes que buscar un nuevo atuendo

Marinette - eso no es problema - dije sacando mi cuaderno, en el cual tenía muchos diseños en los que había estado trabajando, le mostré a Tikki el más reciente

Marinette - ¿te gusta?

Tikki - ¡es perfecto!

Marinette - Bien ¡a trabajar!

Veré a mi lady, en una fiesta de etiqueta... Suspiré, es... Un sueño

Plagg- Adrien, deja de suspirar, acabas con mi apetito

Adrien - No puedo evitarlo Plagg- seguí suspirando

Plagg - ya pronto la verás, espero que no te arrepientas cuando sea el momento

Adrien - de ninguna manera, ya tengo todo planeado... Será una fiesta para dos...


End file.
